Dark World Crossing
by MichaelXClaire1996
Summary: Wally West didn't "cease" when he vanished from the Arctic... no he was just sent to a parallel world that held many familiar names but not faces. Now Wally must team up with these heroes that he should know to save his world and theirs. Will they succeed? Will he ever go home? Is home as he remembers it? Read to find out. Young Justice X Arrow-verse. AU Story. Full summary inside.


**Hey Guys! Me again! So turns out I didn't like the first draft of this story so I deleted it, here it is again with a new plot and many twists at turns.**

 ****NOTE: This story will have OC-ness in already established characters and there WILL be OC members of the Team. There will also be characters from the season 3 Young Justice roster but at the same time, I'll also be taking some of the characters out to make the story run smoother. Not season 3 compliant.****

 **Summary: Wally West did not cease when he vanished from the Arctic... he was just sent to another world by the speedforce. Now he has to deal with people who have similar names but not similar faces. He also has to deal with the fact that some relationships and people are not the same in the world he is in. On top of all that, he has no girlfriend and no team to rely on while he has to once again save the world from a terrible darkness that will kill them all. When will he ever get a break? Will he get home again? Will his Earth be the same as he left it? Only one way to fine out.**

 **Young Justice: World 16**

 **Location: Arctic**

 _"Oh man, Artemis is so going to kill me..." Wally said, trying to joke through the pain going through his body from another blast of the chrysalis energy. He was literally fading out of existence and there was nothing he could do about it. Absolutely nothing. "And don't even get me started on Mom and Dad..." He pushed himself to run faster, faster. Even though it hurt to think of the family he was leaving behind, he would save them, it would be the last thing he would do._

 _"Kid!" Barry stared at him as they ran, denial in his eyes._

 _"Just tell them... okay?" Wally said, pushing himself to his limit as pain engulfed his body as burning white light engulfed his vision, the last thing he heard was his Uncle cry out for him one last time before nothing. Was he dead? He should be. That was the only logical explanation to him. No one could take that much energy and survive. At least the pain was gone._

 _Wally was just running and running in a field of bright white mixed with the occasional shot of brilliant colors. All in all, it was beautiful. He could hear nothing and he had no real sense of direction. He just kept running and running, his feet wouldn't stop and he didn't care._

 _There was no pain until there was. It didn't come on all at once, the pain came on slowly. First it started as a soreness in his muscles before deepening and he didn't know how long it took but it felt as if every fiber and nerve in his body was on fire. Wally cried out as electricity started to surrounded him, white light erupting from in front of him, once again engulfing his body and the next thing he knew he was flying through the air, the wind stinging his cheeks and the light of the sun blinding him._

 _He crashed onto the ground with a grunt, hearing panicked voices erupt from all around him. Where was he? Where was Artemis, Uncle Barry and Bart? Where they okay? He struggled to get up, but the pain in his body prevented him from doing so._

 _Now he could see the people that were examining him, none of them looked familiar in the slightest. Except one... it was a man in a bright red suit, a yellow lightning bolt across his chest. A sense of calm enveloped him as he looked as the familiar figure, his pain dimming slightly as his body relaxed._

 _"U-Uncle Barry...?" Was all he managed to get out before darkness consumed his vision and he was unconscious._

 _"Did he just call me_ Uncle? _" Barry Allen asked, looking at the group around him. The group consisted of Supergirl and her sister, Alex, Team Arrow with Oliver at their head and the Legends with Sara at their head. He also had his own team behind him looking at him in confusion._

 _"More importantly," he was nudged aside as Wally West went up beside him. "Why is he wearing a suit like mine?"_

 _"He's hurt. We have to help him." Iris spoke up, looking at the boy with sympathy._

 _"Iris. We just dealt with a parallel world where the Nazis won World War Two, not to mention an evil Oliver and Kara. What if he's from that world?" Sara Lance asked, looking at the unconscious speedster with narrowed blue eyes._

 _"He could have been a member of the resistance we didn't know about." Iris argued._

 _"Lets just ask him." Ray said, he was kneeling next to the unknown speedster, checking his vitals. "Kid. Hey Kid!" He said, shaking the speedster._

 _The unknown speedster grumbled, opening his eyes slightly to peer at Ray. "What's your name? Where are you from?"_

 _"K-Kid F-Flash." He groaned, wincing in pain. "A-ask Uncle B-Barry. He knows." That was all he said before passing out again and this time, it looked like he wouldn't wake up so easy._

 _But, they had gotten an answer, though it was hard to believe. All of them just looked at the young man... Wally West. They didn't know if this Wally was a friend or foe but something was painfully clear. They had just gotten out of a battle for their lives and now they were entering a new one._

* * *

 **How was it? Hope to have a new chapter up soon!**

 ****NOTE 2: This is going to be extremely AU in both the Young Justice world and the Arrow-verse world. Most importantly, Eddie Thawne is alive, partially caused by the flashpoint and he didn't die like the first time around. Eddie and Iris West ARE dating still and are engaged. Barry Allen and Patty Spivot are engaged as well and it was THEIR wedding that the Nazis crashed instead of Barry and Iris'. As the story progresses we'll see if Barry/Iris will happen like they do in every other universe. Keep in mind, I'm partially doing it this way to up the angst and possible give Wally West (Earth-16) a heart attack.**


End file.
